


♪ Maji Kinks 6900%  Track #029 - Hair Pulling

by jingucchislippers



Series: Uta no☆Sluts-Sama♪ Maji Kinks 6900%: Horny King Edition [29]
Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Age Difference, Bottom Van, Hair-pulling, M/M, top ai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:42:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27178067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jingucchislippers/pseuds/jingucchislippers
Summary: Ai fucks Van to get over Ren.
Relationships: Kiryuuin Van/Mikaze Ai
Series: Uta no☆Sluts-Sama♪ Maji Kinks 6900%: Horny King Edition [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947418
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8





	♪ Maji Kinks 6900%  Track #029 - Hair Pulling

**Author's Note:**

> Follows after Track #012, read that first if you haven't. 
> 
> 1\. Ai is 21, Van is 29.
> 
> 2\. I yolo'd Aine's personality since there's like 0 info on him. he'll come off as a dick but there's a reason for it.
> 
> 3\. idk if van can play drums but idc cuz drummer van is hot.
> 
> Barely edited - will check for mistakes later.

_ 🍊Ren >>> Ai _

🍊Ren: heyyyy ik we’d said hang out together but!! Hina wants to go to the beach w/ our friends and u can come with!! We’ll still have fun together ((:

We’ll be leaving @ 12 so you can come over before then!

“Are you fucking kidding me?” 

Ai threw his phone at the nearby wall and let out a frustrated groan as pieces of the shattered device fell onto the floor. He was half tempted to smash something else in his bedroom, but he spared the other expensive electronics in favor of grabbing a pillow. He clawed his fingers into it as he buried his face in the soft fabric and screamed again, why in the world did he ever have any lick of hope when it came to Ren?

Ai  _ knew  _ this was coming, he knew that Ren would find some fucking way to inject his girlfriend into this and it infuriated him. All he wanted was a single day, or not even that, just a few hours alone with his best friend that didn’t involve studying. This was clearly way too much to ask for because it seemed to be im-fucking-possible to achieve.

He dared himself to look forward to today too, waking up in a somewhat better mood after spending nearly all weekend curled up in bed. Ren sounded so sincere about hanging out with him too, but of course his girlfriend came first. Why wouldn’t she, after all Ren was in love with her and not Ai. Why would Ai ever get any special treatment?

A couple hard knocks on the door had Ai picking his head up from the pillow and he tossed it aside as he left his bed. He unlocked it before pulling it open to see his twin brother, Aine, standing in the doorway. Ai was too annoyed and frustrated to deal with any other humans at the moment and went to close the door, but Aine was quick to stop it by placing a hand on it.

“You have been hiding in your bedroom since Friday and now I hear you breaking shit and throwing a fucking tantrum,” Aine said as he pushed the door open further, “Reiji is worried and honestly, if you’re going full terminator on us I need to know beforehand.”

Ai just rolled his eyes and walked away from the door back to his bed to flop his body down on the messy sheets. He heard the door click shut as Aine strolled in to observe the damage and felt his weight settle down on the bed. A hard pinch on the back of his neck had Ai turning his head up to glare at Aine.

“Are you going to tell your wise, caring, and loving onii-chan what’s wrong with you or shall you keep acting like a child?” Aine said as he reached out to pinch at Ai again, but Ai was fast to smack his hand away, “seriously, what’s got you so fucked up? Or is it someone?”

“...someone,” Ai sighed as he rolled over to his side, “Ren said he was going to come over today so it could just be us hanging out, but then he texted me saying that Hina and her friends are going to the beach and he wants me to come with and... I kind of lost my temper.”

“Wow, color me completely and totally  _ shocked _ ,” Aine replied with a click of his tongue, “it’s almost as if that bitch is afraid to let Ren out of her sight for longer than two seconds because god forbid if he has a social life outside of her.”

“Aine...” Ai said, “it’s not her fault, I’m just an idiot who can’t get over my crush on him. I don’t know what to do...”

Aine opened his mouth, but shut it as he closed his eyes and let out a sigh, he had a tendency to say whatever sprang to mind and it wasn’t exactly the first time he’d bad mouthed her. 

“I feel like I have to apologize because I was the number one advocate of you two dating and turns out I was horribly wrong about Ren’s sexuality,” Aine spoke up, “or he’s possibly denser than a black hole and we’re all at danger of the earth collapsing in on itself any moment now.”

“However, I shall take it upon myself to help you get over him,” Aine said as he stood up from the bed, “as cathartic as crying into your pillow about a taken, stupid straight man can be, that’s not going to heal your broken theoretical heart anytime soon.”

Ai shifted himself up to a sitting position as his brother continued, “we are going to go out today, just you and I and no pestering feelings about annoying boys and their worthless girlfriends.”

“... that does sound more logically productive,” Ai said.

“Of course it does, your onii-chan always has the best ideas,” Aine grinned and Ai could feel his somber mood lift just a little, “now you need to get yourself cleaned up because you smell like a funky bag of depression. Come to my room after so I can dress you up and we can attract a nice piece of ass for ya.”

“I’m still a virgin,” Ai flatly answered as Aine was well on his way out the door.

“There are multiple things you can do with an ass, Ai, but I’m not going to stop you from getting laid~” Aine snickered as he left the room. Ai let out a small sigh as he was fiercely tempted just to hide underneath the sheets again, but his brother had a point. He  _ needed  _ to get over Ren somehow and sulking in his room wasn’t going to solve anything. 

~

Ai found himself so thankful for the existence of Aine as he’d realized the implications of destroying his phone as he went to go clean up the pieces. He didn’t have time to worry about his games as Aine was very insistent on them leaving the house as soon as possible. Reiji reassured him that they’d get him a new phone sometime that week and they took Aine’s car for a trip into the city. 

Neither of them had a plan for what they were going to do and usually that’d bother Ai since he liked having a schedule to follow, but with Aine any structure tended to go to the wayside. He definitely appreciated that about his brother, even if it could be somewhat annoying depending on the circumstances, however it did help Ai think outside of the boxes he’d hole himself into. It was the first time in years that Ren wasn’t a constant presence in his mind because Aine was intent on keeping them occupied. 

They’d spent the majority of their day just walking around, eating whatever served their fancy, and shopping on Aine’s dime as his brother refused to let Ai pay for anything. In that case Ai didn’t mind letting himself splurge just a little as he was much more stingy when it came to his own cash. Aine had always liked spoiling his younger twin though, their relationship was always solid even if Ai was an android.

While Aine wasn’t entirely serious about having Ai hook up with a random guy just to get over Ren, he did seem to have an... ulterior motive in mind this evening as he took Ai out to a night club. Clubbing definitely wasn’t Ai’s thing since Ren absolutely hated them, but well... he wasn’t here and Aine  _ really  _ wanted to see the band that was playing. He didn’t tell Ai which band it was until they got in and waded through the crowd to reach the front of the stage where a couple of the band members were talking to a few of their fans.

Oh.

Ai’s gaze landed right on the drummer of the band that was sitting on the edge of the stage, Kiryuin Van. Eiichi and Yamato were to the side of him, but Ai paid them no mind as he took in Van’s punk appearance. Ai had always found him fairly attractive since the day they’d met back when Ai was in high school and that apparently hadn’t changed over the years. 

Van was a bit of a constant in Ai’s life as he was one of Reiji’s best friends and would visit often enough. Ren  _ hated  _ him and said he was just a creepy old pervert that Ai should stay away from. He wasn’t wrong about Van being a dumb pervert, but it’s not as if Ai ever disliked the light flirting from him either.

“You should go for him,” Aine said with a sly smile on his lips, “older men are always way more experienced and know what they want anyway.”

“I guess...” Ai replied as Van was happily chatting with some girl, “but what if he rejects me?”

“Oh he won’t, trust me,” Aine said, “I have it on good authority that you’re his favorite twin  _ and  _ I know you’ve always had a thing for him. Good thing a certain carrot isn’t here to cockblock.”

“Hm...” Ai nodded in agreement, it was true that he was free to do whatever he wanted without Ren getting in the way. It was time he started thinking of his own selfish needs and stopped trying to cater to Ren.

~

They left the club after the concert was over as Aine said they were going to meet up at a restaurant closeby and Ai wasn’t as nervous as he thought he’d be. He was rather excited at the prospect of doing something, anything with Van. Losing his virginity to the man wasn’t completely off the table and he wasn’t too inclined to save it for anyone special.

The restaurant itself was a bit busy, but they were able to find the band members near the back and Ai went straight towards Van. He welcomed him with a hug and told him just how amazing he looked up on stage. Van was momentarily speechless and Ai thought he did something wrong, but the older man quickly recovered with an eager smile.

They shared the same booth together and Ai dug into his internal storage files to figure out the correct way to state his intentions without being too obvious. He settled for resting a hand on Van’s thigh and felt the other man slightly jump at his sudden touch, but in return Van swung an arm behind him to rest on Ai’s shoulder. Ai leaned his body into that so they were closer together and idly stroked at Van’s thigh.

“I hope ya’ know what yer doing to me, Ai,” Van said as he whispered into Ai’s ear, “ain’t ever seen you be like this with anyone.”

“You’re different,” Ai whispered back, “I’ve always liked you, but I’ve never really had the chance to act on it.”

“I can say the same,” Van said as he squeezed as Ai’s shoulder, “but... what exactly are ya’ lookin’ for? I’m open to anything, but I have a feelin’ yer seeking something quick.”

“Is it an issue if I am?” Ai responded as his hand slid further up Van’s thigh, “I want to forget about someone, I’m not interested in anything more for now.”

“I can work with that,” Van said with a small smile.

“Great, then you’ll be coming home with me,” Ai responded as he briefly glanced away to see that Aine was definitely watching their interaction from across the table. They didn’t need to exchange words as Aine just took a sip of his drink in mock victory.

~

Ai was relieved that Reiji was already, or hopefully, asleep by the time they got back home because that was a conversation he did not want to have at the moment. They were quiet as they made their way upstairs and into Ai’s bedroom, quickly locking the door behind him. 

“You’re sure you want to do this?” Van asked as Ai turned around to face him, “I don’t want ya’ regretting anything in morning.” 

“I could never regret fucking you, Van,” Ai said as he stepped forward and placed a hand on his chest, “although I’ll admit I am inexperienced in this area and would prefer that you prepare yourself and allow me to watch.”

“Fuckin’ hell,” Van snorted as he gently pushed backwards towards Ai’s bed, “I never imagined you’d be so...”

“Hm?” the backs of Van’s knees hit the bed and Ai brought his face mere inches away from the older man, “you’re starting to sound like the nervous one here, which is odd considering the fact I’m sure you’ve wanted to fuck me for years now.”

“Ah...” Van opened his mouth, but Ai surged forward to press their lips together and pushed him back onto the bed. He didn’t want to talk anymore, he just wanted to fuck his broken heart away. Van seemed to finally get the hint as he pushed back against Ai’s aggressive kisses and let his hands roam Ai’s lean body.

This was more like it, what he imagined doing with Ren, but would sadly never get the chance to. His hands worked in a quick fashion to rid Van of his clothes as the other man was doing the same for him. His initial hesitation seemed to have crumbled as he flipped their positions over and straddled Ai with a smug grin. 

They continued making out as Ai’s hands smoothed their way down Van’s back and squeezed at his ass. Ai was pretty hard already, but the low sound that Van made went straight to his cock and he gave his backside another squeeze. Van’s reactions were... cute, not something Ai thought would be associated with sex. 

Van retrieved the lube from the drawer by Ai’s bed after he’d asked about it and poured some onto his hand while raised on his knees. Ai was laying back with his curiously horny gaze glued on the man as he brought his hand down behind him. Van looked so beautiful in the moment that he couldn’t resist reaching out to stroke at his hips, slowly dragging his hand up his torso to pinch at his nipple.

“More...” 

Ai pinched it at again, then brought his mouth over it to suck at the hardened nub. Van let out a curse as Ai blinked up at him and ran his tongue over it. One of his hands slipped between Van’s legs and he felt there were two fingers already pushing inside of him. Ai did say that he wanted Van to do this himself... but he slid a single finger in alongside the other two and Van quietly groaned, as if catching himself before he made too much noise. 

Ai enjoyed this development as he kept giving attention to Van’s nipples and thrusting his finger inside of that tight heat. He  _ really  _ wanted his cock inside of him, to feel Van around him, but he didn’t have an idea of when he’d be ready. Was this a topic one would ask about or should he wait for Van to say something... 

“Ya’ wanna take me from behind?” Van said as his fingers slid out after a few more moments.

“Is that what you’d prefer?” 

“Mmm...” Van cupped Ai’s chin with his other hand and they shared another rough kiss before Ai moved out from underneath him. Van was soon on his hands and knees as Ai had grabbed a condom from the drawer as well, thanks to Reiji for insisting that he be so prepared. He slid the condom on and gave himself a few pumps for some relief, he didn’t want to cum as soon as he was inside of Van.

“Ya’ can be rough with me, I don’t mind,” Van said as Ai was lining himself up with his hole. This position was pretty nice because he could pretend... no,  _ no _ . The whole point of this was to get over Ren, not use Van as some kind of replacement. Ai slowly pushed himself into the man, god willing that he didn’t just lose it right then and there. 

He began to move his hips after some time and wow, this felt so much better than his hand. He slid a hand down Van’s warm back as he got a steady rhythm going and gripped at his hair. A moan slipped out from Van’s lips and Ai tugged at his hair harder, although this time Van made the attempt to stifle his moan by covering his mouth.

Ai wanted to hear him, but he didn’t want Reiji finding out either. Ai’s rational thought processes were clouded by just how good Van’s ass felt around his cock and he yanked up onto his knees, flush against his back. He kept a steady grip on Van’s hair as he fucked up into him, the muffled moans coming from behind his hand fueled Ai even more.

Who knew one could be so aroused by getting their hair pulled? What else would Van be into... Ai was curious, he wanted to learn more. How rough did the man like to be fucked? What were his kinks and did they align with Ai’s...

Those thoughts paired with Van’s intense heat around him had Ai bursting into the condom within moments. He didn’t notice that Van’s hand was already stroking himself and his orgasm soon followed. He released his hold on Van’s hair and his body collapsed beside the man after tugging the condom off.

“I should probably...” Van started as Ai wrapped an arm around him, “...go?”

“Don’t people cuddle after sex?” Ai asked as he scooted closer to Van.

“...ya’ but not after one night stands,” Van replied as his hand ran through Ai’s hair, “we can cuddle for a bit though.”

“Mmm...” Ai nuzzled at Van’s chest and closed his eyes, “thank you, Van. You were very helpful.”

Van let out a small laugh as his fingers continued to lightly massage Ai’s scalp, “I’m glad I could be of service to ya.”

~

Ai was awoken by the sounds of voices outside of his bedroom door and opened his eyes to see that he was alone in bed, but saw there was a post-it note attached to the lamp on the nightstand. 

_ ‘Had fun last night, hmu if you wanna do it again ♡♡♡’ _

Ai bit at his lower lip as the fresh memories of what he did with Van flashed through his mind, he certainly wouldn’t mind going another round with him. Maybe next time he’d let Van fuck him? The stray thought sent a jolt of arousal to his dick, but he couldn’t dwell on it with the noise going on outside of his door.

Ai grabbed at a pair of boxers laying on the floor and shucked his legs through them before going to open his door. He expected to see Reiji and Aine possibly talking about whatever, not Ren and Aine looking as if they were about to jump down each other’s throats. They both stopped talking and looked over at Ai as his tired eyes darted between the two of them, just what did he manage to interrupt? 

“Good morning Ai~ I was just on my way out,” Aine spoke up first, “but as soon as I get back from work, I’m going to be asking you for all the juicy details from your spicy rendezvous.”

“How about no?” Ai replied with a small yawn and glanced over at Ren, “what are you doing here?”

“Yeah, don’t you have anywhere else in the world you can be instead of here?” Aine said as he shoved his way past the taller man, “or is Hina hiding somewhere nearby with your leash?”

“ _ Aine _ ,” Ai firmly said and just caught the eye roll from his twin before he disappeared down the hallway towards the staircase, “... what the hell happened between you two?”

Ren let out a heavy sigh and ran a hand through his hair as he seemed to be mildly struggling to find the words to say, “... let’s just say he’s the second person in less than twenty-four hours to tell me that I’ve been an awful friend to you.”

“Who was the first?” 

“Baron,” Ren said with a wry smile.

“Ah...” Ai stepped aside to allow Ren to come inside of his room, “my condolences.”

Ai closed the door behind him as Ren had walked in and went to retrieve a pair of pants from his drawer. 

“You can yell at me too,” Ren said he’d settled down in the desk chair as Ai sat crosslegged on his bed, “and don’t say that you aren’t mad at me because this is the longest we’ve ever gone without talking and... I know I fucked up.”

“I’m not mad at you,” Ai started as he resisted the urge to look away from Ren, “I’m mad at myself for falling in love with you. I’m mad at myself for not telling you about my feelings sooner. I’m... mad at myself because I was unable to get over you and every time I saw you with her... I felt hurt and betrayed.”

“So... Baron was right,” Ren responded, “I... I had no idea. I mean it’s obvious as hell now, but... I really didn’t know, Aimi.”

“I didn’t expect you to,” Ai answered with a small shrug, “but you don’t need to worry about it, I’ve someone else that I... may be interested in.”

“Oh?” 

“If I’m to be completely honest with you right now, I slept with Van last night in an attempt to get over you,” Ai said as Ren straightened up in the chair, “I’ve always had a mild crush on him, but never acted on it because I was too obsessed over you. And now that I’ve come to terms with the fact you’ll never see me in that way, it’s time for me to move on.”

“I...” Ren spoke, but hesitated to say more, causing a quiet, awkward silence to fill the room. Ai had said everything that’d been on his mind this past weekend and really wasn’t sure if there was anything else left to say. He didn’t know just where this left their... friendship, especially if Ren couldn’t accept him for who he was.

“Okay,”Ren finally broke the silence as he stood up from the chair, “I might not like him... at all and do think you deserve much better than him, but as your best friend I’ll support whatever it is you want to do. At least... I think I’m still your best friend?”

“I don’t know, it’s up to you,” Ai replied as he dropped his gaze, “Aine isn’t exactly wrong about you always wanting to include Hina in everything and... I miss  _ us _ . I broke my phone because of you, so... I guess I was mad at some point...”

“I miss us too,” Ren softly said as he sat beside Ai, “and it took all this for me to realize just how close I was to losing you, I’m such an idiot.”

“Yeah, you are,” Ai said as he lifted his hand to pat at Ren’s head, “but we’re both idiots that are bound together by our shared idiocy... but it’s eighty-five percent on your side.”

“Mean,” Ren pouted and Ai couldn’t help the smile that formed on his lips, “... you know, we have classes today, but I was thinking maybe we could skip and go for a drive? I’ll turn off my phone in solidarity with you.”

“I should make you pay for my new one,” Ai huffed, “but yes, that sounds nice.”

“Excellent~” Ren wrapped his arms around Ai’s waist and brought him close for a hug, “...I’m sorry Aimi, I’ll try my best to make everything up to you.”

~

**Author's Note:**

> I've thought up a third part to this and it is Spicy, but it'll be a while til I write it.
> 
> im open to any feedback on aine, ill be writing more of him in the future, but toned down somewhat. 
> 
> @jingucchiwrites


End file.
